End of the Battle
by Deberzer
Summary: The last moments on Yamatai - with a twist.


Thanks a lot again to TeenyTinyIrishPerson for beta reading!

* * *

><p>It was a prompt on OTP Prompts on Tumblr. I AM SORRY, OK?<p>

* * *

><p>I was so tired. So endlessly tired...<p>

How long had I been on this bloody island? I didn't know any more. I couldn't _think_ any more. My memories were foggy; hazy pictures of an endless battle for survival that had drained all of my energy.

Trance-like, I watched drops of blood fall from the tip of my chin, tainting the snow at my feet. I'd gotten used to the metallic taste in my mouth by now. The icy storm felt like thousands of needles pricking the skin of my bare arms. I was shivering. Countless cuts, slashes and gashes radiated blinding pain through every inch of my beaten body. Trying to focus my eyes on another drop of blood worsened the pulsing headache. My stomach turned. I clutched at my waist where the rubar had punctured me. I just wanted to lay down and rest.

I winced when a scream reached my ears through the blowing wind. I recognized the voice.

_Sam._

I couldn't give up now. I had gone through hell to come to her rescue. She was all that mattered now. I had to get to her. I had to find a last reserve of energy inside me.

I reached forward and wrapped a shaking hand around the handle of the climbing axe. I looked at the busted knuckles and realized, I couldn't feel my fingers. Mustering up some of that last strength I had left in my aching muscles, I tugged at my axe and removed it from the skull of the massive Oni, I'd somehow managed to kill. I almost toppled when it came free with a sprinkling of an oddly coloured fluid that emerged from the Stormguard's head. I turned around and forced myself forward, holding up an arm to shield my eyes from the storm. My limbs weren't made of bones and flesh any more, they only consisted of pain. I stumbled up a short set of broken stairs and scuffled over a stone bridge. Fighting with heavy eyelids, I could make out a blueish glow ahead of me.

_Sam... No, no. Please, hang on! I'm coming._

I stepped through a broken, wooden archway and onto the stony ground of the plateau at the top of the mountain. Close enough to look through the snowy gusts of wind; I was horrified by the scene in front of me. Sam, clad in a ceremonial gown, hovered over the ground. Kneeling on a stone pedestal, the rotten remnants of the Sun Queen were glowing brightly with some kind of blueish energy that seemed to stream into Sam. How was this even possible? Was it even real? I... I couldn't think straight. I needed to help Sam. This island had taken everything from me. I'd lost Roth. I'd lost my innocence. And apparently, I'd lost my sanity. I was _not _going to let it take Sam away from me, as well. The only person left in the world that loved me. The only person left that _I loved._ Sam was my world. I could not let her become a shell for the rotten soul of this wretched witch.

With an aching arm, I took the bow from my back and drew back its string with an ignited arrow. The bow was shaking in my hands.

"No!" I heard Mathias' voice.

A loud bang. And before I could release the arrow, the bow was torn from my hands. _What? No!_ I needed to help Sam! Startled, I looked at Mathias. Another bang. I winced, but couldn't feel an impact. I wasn't sure if I'd feel an impact even if he hit me, though. I removed my own gun from the holster and held it up with a shaking hand. Swaying on unsteady legs, I shot aimlessly into Mathias' general direction. He came running towards me, screaming. I squeezed the trigger again, but I just couldn't control my aching limbs any more. He caught up to me and knocked the gun out of my hand. My reaction time had severely suffered from the state I was in. Mathias' fist came swinging back and connected with my face. I saw my blood flying through the air. Another layer of pain added to the unbearable, pulsing headache. Unable to hold my balance, I spun around from the force of the punch. Propping myself up on an arm, I came back up into something that could resemble a standing position. He needed to get out of my way. I needed to get to Sam. I had to help her. _Now!_ I grabbed my axe and plunged it into his back with as much force as I could muster, when he came running into me, throwing me onto the ground. My weapons clattered over the ground. When my own body hit the stone, I got the wind knocked out of me. I groaned. Straddling my legs, Mathias removed the axe from his back. I caught a glimpse of his gun hanging from his belt, when he shoved the handle of my axe down at me, aiming at my neck. My hands shot up in defence and I concentrated my last bits of strength into my arms, trying to push the axe away. Somehow, I managed to shove it into him. He tumbled backwards. I clutched at his gun, held it up and shot. He screamed. Blood from his shoulder showered down onto me. He toppled away. Trying to prop myself up, I caught sight of my own gun lying on the ground. I picked it up, aimed both of them at him and pulled the triggers. He'd picked up my shotgun and aimed. When the bullets from my guns hit him, a misdirected shot escaped his weapon. I pulled the triggers again and again and again. Bang after bang after bang. The bullets ripped through his body. Blood sprayed into the air. Pained screams escaped his mouth. Until the guns only produced clicking noises. I was out of ammunition. Mathias fell backwards. Over the edge. And down into the abyss.

He was gone. I was dazed.

_Sam. Sam!_

I turned around and tumbled towards her floating body. I had to help her somehow. I had to destroy Himiko. I crawled up the pedestal, shielding my eyes from the blinding bursts of energy emitting from the Sun Queen. I ignited my torch, lifted it up... and plunged it into the decayed corpse.

It caught fire. It burnt. It screamed. It exploded.

The storm ebbed down.

Silence.

I... I won. I'd done it. It was over. I could hardly believe it.

I shook myself out of it. _Sam._ _Please, be okay._

With no strength left inside me, I sank down onto my knees next to her body. "Sam! Oh Sam..." I stared at her through heavy eyelids. It took a while before the picture of what I was looking at penetrated the fog in my mind. I gaped in disbelieve. No. No! _No no no!_ Her gown was drenched in blood. A shot that must have come from the shotgun had ripped through her waist. _No._ This was not possible. It couldn't be possible. _Please._ It couldn't be real. Not after everything I had gone through. Not after everything she had gone through. Sam. _My Sam._ I clutched at her body, desperately trying to press my hands onto the wound. It was too large to cover. Blood seeped through my fingers, flowing over my hands. I couldn't believe this was happening. I felt numb. Disconnected. Tears had built up in my eyes and started running down my cheeks.

I startled, when she suddenly jerked, coughing up blood. "Lara...?" Her voice was faint. She looked so pale. So sick.

I wanted to reply. Wanted to say something. Anything. But the words caught in my throat.

"Lara..."

I picked her up, laid her torso over my legs, holding her head up in my arm, the other hand still pressed onto her wound. I tried to speak again and managed to break through the block in my throat. "Sam... I'm here." My voice was croaky.

She fought to open her eyes. "Urgg, wha? ... What's happening?" She looked confused.

"Shhh... shhh..." I paused. "You... you..." I couldn't bring out the words. A new wave of tears ran down my face. I just gaped at her, drawing ragged breathes.

The heavy clouds in the sky started to clear up. The sun came through. Soothing sunrays lit the ancient monastery, illuminating Sam in my arms. Her white gown seemed to glow. She looked _so_ beautiful. My poor Sam.

Slowly, she turned her head, looking around. "Oh... Still here," she whispered with a deep tone of resignation.

I just wanted to comfort her. "You're safe now. It's okay..." I lied.

She looked back at me. "Lara, you came." She smiled for a moment. Suddenly, she coughed and winced in pain, before relaxed back into my arm. "You saved me... I knew you would."

"I... I made you... a..." My voice caught again. My throat was so tight. My jaw was shivering. "I... I'm so, _so_ sorry." I pressed my lips together, trying to suppress sobs.

"Lara?" Her tiny voice. "What happened?" She coughed again, grimacing. She lifted her head and looked down her body. "Oh..." Her eyebrows went up. She leant back again. "Is it bad?"

I watched her for a moment, before I was able to speak. "I... I don't know," I tried to lie. But I could see it on her face that she didn't believe me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Mathias, he..." My voice was wavering. I released her wound and wrapped both arms around her, hugging her.

"It's not your fault, sweetie." She put a shaking hand over mine. "Just... hold me, please. I want to be with you. I want to hear your voice." Her eyes closed.

Not my fault...? It was _my_ obsessions that had brought us here. _I_'d led us onto this island. _I_ had taken Sam with me. I stroked her cheek, smearing some of her blood over it. "Shhhh. I'm here. I'm here for you. I'll always be." I leant down and planted a kiss on her forehead. I just wanted to comfort her somehow. But there was nothing comforting I could say. Wanting to break the silence, I started to sing to her with my shaking voice.

"You are my sunshine

My only sunshine."

I had to pause to catch my breath, when Sam's lips formed a faint smile. My chest was so tight. A new wave of tears built up.

"You make me happy

When skies are grey.

You'll never know, dear..."

I faltered and sobbed for a moment.

"How much I love you..."

Tears ran down my face again. Sam slightly opened her eyes and gave me a warm smile.

"Please don't take... my sunshine away." My heart broke.

A dam inside me breached, and I couldn't hold back any more. I held the free hand over my mouth and I cried. I cried with deep, open sobs.

Sam pressed her lips into a thin line, her eyebrows furrowed. She weakly lifted an arm and put a hand on my cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb. I leant my head into it.

After a while, I regained my voice for a moment and continued through my whimpers.

"The other night, dear,

When I lay sleeping,

I dreamed I held you in my arms."

I hugged her closer to me.

"When I awoke, dear,

I... I was..."

I couldn't bring the words over my lips any more. Sobs escaped my mouth instead. Sobs I just couldn't stop.

Sam pressed her eyes shut for a moment, wincing in pain. She was shaking. When she opened her eyes again, they were swimming. She slowly wet her dry lips and continued for me in her faint voice,

"I was mistaken,

So I hung my head and cried.

You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine..."

She coughed. Blood escaped her mouth. Her arm fell down.

"You make me happy,

When skies are grey..."

I could see her life ebb away with every word. I couldn't bear it. But I also couldn't possibly look away. I needed to be there for her.

"You'll never know... dear...

How much..."

She looked deep into my teary eyes.

"I... love... you..."

She opened her mouth again, as if she wanted to continue. But instead, she let out a deep breath and her eyes rolled upwards. Her head fell against my body.

I forced the words out of my mouth.

"Please don't take... my sunshine away..."

I sank down. I crumbled. I collapsed onto Sam's body and cried and cried and cried, until I was dead inside.

My world had ended.


End file.
